


The Princess and the Pea

by BigMcChickenMood



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Home Grown Remedies, M/M, Might add a name if i feel like it fits idk, POV Female Character, Porn With Plot, Reader has a set look and character design but no name, Reader has female anatomy, Reader is a BAMF, Reader is buff as hell man, Reader uses plants for healing, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert, Strong Female Characters, Sweet Pea is an angry boi, Underage Drinking, but Sweet Pea is also a soft boi, fem reader - Freeform, how does one tag, i dont understand basic homeopathy but i can pretend ok, reader has extensive medical knowledge, reader is a badass, soft, the rest is explained in the story yall, we love a badass queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMcChickenMood/pseuds/BigMcChickenMood
Summary: Y/N L/N is a hardened teen who has struggled her way through life by fighting through everyone who would look down on her. Having lived on her own for years, her parents suddenly gift her their old trailer, stationed in none other than Sunnyside Trailer Park in Riverdale. Y/N rides into the park, only to stumble upon the Southside Serpents themselves, specifically catching the eye of a certain tall, short-tempered member.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's more of a prologue, but idk how to do that on AO3, soooo here we are.

“I’m sorry, what now?” Y/N exclaimed, her fingers tightening around her cell phone. On the other end, her mother sighed.

“Your aunts and I were planning on selling the trailer, but we figured you would want a place that you wouldn’t have to pay as much as you do for your apartment.” she repeated. “It’s in Riverdale, our hometown. You’ll have trustworthy people there, and connections you wouldn’t have otherwise. It’s a good place, sweetie.” 

Y/N groaned, leaning into the seat of her parked car. “I can’t believe you’re asking me to just uproot my entire life here.” She gestured wildly at the Friday night city around her, forgetting for a moment that her mother couldn’t see her. “I’m doing perfectly fine here in Brooklyn!”

“We both know that’s not true.” her mother said, exasperated. “You live in a 78 square-foot apartment in the seediest part of Brooklyn. You’re barely making ends meet while working three very questionable jobs and still attending high school. Y/N, please, just take the trailer.”

Y/N stayed silent. Her mother was completely right, how was she supposed to argue with the truth? After a moment or two, she let out a breath.

“Fine.” she spat, tucking her phone between her shoulder and ear, fishing through her purse for her keys. “I’ll move to your hometown or whatever.”

“I love you, sweetie.” her mother sang brightly through the phone.

“I love you too, mom.” she replied begrudgingly, finding her keys and hanging up her phone. As she started the car and headed off to her apartment, she grumbled about her situation.

“Riverdale, huh.” she quipped.

“Should be fun.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N packs up and says goodbye to an old friend.

Y/N woke up to the charming sound of her blaring alarm, signalling the start of the day. She let out a heavy groan and slapped her hand onto her nightstand, fumbling around a bit before grabbing her screaming phone.

“I’m up, dammit.” she grumbled at her phone, checking her notifications to find a very extensive list of missed texts and calls from her best and only friend, Sienna Perez. She shot her a quick “Meet me in 10” text and jumped into the shower, quickly washing herself and her hair before jumping back out to pick out an outfit.

She finally decided on a tight black crop top with a halter neck that showed her toned stomach and arms, and a pair of high waisted denim shorts. She clasped a small white pearl necklace around her throat and slipped on a few of her favourite moonstone rings, and her outfit was complete. She tied her deep brown hair up into an effortless bun, tugged on her rugged combat boots, slung her purse over her shoulder, and left her apartment to meet Sienna.

Usually, the girls rendezvoused at their favourite coffee shop, the Caffeine Drip, for breakfast and morning gossip. But today, they had to discuss Y/N’s unprecedented departure. After the usual slow hello’s and how are you’s (and about a dozen espresso shots between them), both girls were finally awake and mentally prepared enough to talk about the recent developments.

“So, Riverdale.” Sienna prodded. “Anything you can tell me to make the fact that you’re leaving suck less?”

Y/N chuckled, but shook her head solemnly. “Google could basically tell me nothing except the bad stuff. Apparently, some guy was murdered there and there was a huge scandal. Also, the true cherry on top, apparently there’s this hooded serial killer out for blood and killing “sinners”.” Sienna giggled at her friend’s exaggerated air quotes before her expression hinted at slight fear.

“Okay, note to self: Y/N is very bad at making goodbyes easier,” Sienna teased, feigning the action of writing it down in a notebook. Y/N stuck her tongue out at her, a sentiment which Sienna returned happily.

“At least I’ll be paying less to keep a bigger roof over my head,” Y/N sighed, fiddling with the straw of her third espresso-caramel frappe. “And it will make my family happy, so I don’t really mind.”

Both girls sipped their coffee in silence for a moment before paying for their drinks, making sure to leave a generous tip for their favourite waitress. They hopped into their cars and drove back to Y/N’s apartment, the two girls struggling to get comfortable in the cramped space.

“You were right about needing a ‘bigger roof’, dude.” grumbled Sienna, before kicking off her shoes and throwing herself on Y/N’s bed.

Y/N rolled her eyes playfully, leaving Sienna to her own devices as she grabbed the many cardboard boxes she had picked up for free at the grocery store. Slowly, she started packing. She started with her kitchen, and moved her way into her bedroom, ignoring Sienna’s yelp as she pulled the covers off of her bed.

“What the hell, man.” Sienna whined, rubbing her backside. “I think I bruised my tailbone.”

Y/N laughed and motioned Sienna to help her fold the sheets. “We both know we’ve had worse bruises, Si. I still remember that stupidly strong uppercut of yours.” she subconsciously rubbed her chin, as if she could coax the old bruise back to the surface. Sienna held her hands up defensively.

“That was only because you wanted to spar with no gloves, stupid.”

“There are no gloves in a real fight.” Y/N countered.

“How many fights without gloves to you plan on getting into?!?” Sienna exclaimed, exasperated with her friend’s devil-may-care mindset. When Y/N just shrugged, Sienna groaned before grabbing some boxes and packing up Y/N’s clothes.

“You’re insufferable.” she mumbled.

“Yes, I am. But you love me,” Y/N winked at her friend, moving to help gather her clothes.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Sienna’s grin was contagious, and soon the two girls were finished packing. Y/N glanced at the clock. 2:30. If she was going to have to leave Brooklyn, she was going out with a bang.

“Si, do you still have the name of the people who fixed your boyfriend’s motorcycle?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets Sweets, finally. lots of tall people nicknames

An unsteady breath escaped the newly freed Y/N, who stared up at the tall apartment building that had been her home for the past two years. She clenched her keys tightly, relishing in the sting of the cold metal against the palm of her calloused hand. A rusted motorcycle trailer was hitched to the back of her truck, holding the product of her latest paycheck: a refurbished backlighted hot pink and black Suzuki GSX-R750. The sleek cycle wasn’t unfamiliar to her; it had been her mother’s before it was hers. Y/N had learned to ride on that bike, with her mother close by her side.

Y/N swallowed the growing lump in her throat and waved to Sienna, who was watching from the steps of the apartment building. She hopped into the driver’s seat of her car, shoved the key into the ignition, and drove away from everything that she new.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
The girl drove without stopping, determined to start over before the heartache and homesickness set in. She blasted her favourite songs, ~~screaming~~ singing along as she drove along the interstate. After about 5 hours, she spotted the town’s iconic sign.

“‘The Town With Pep’?” she thought, skeptical. “Interesting nickname.” She sighed and continued, following the GPS built into her truck. As she pulled into Sunnyside Trailer Park, her skepticism only grew. The trailer park, and the area surrounding it, seemed oddly out of place, compared to the more picturesque northern side of the town. Y/N raised an eyebrow as she drove through the park, spotting at least twelve people wearing the same, yet somehow familiar, snake-embellished leather jacket.

“Great. Just what I needed. A sprinkle of gang violence.” She mused, finally pulling up to her designated new home.

If she had to be honest, the trailer was surprisingly well kept, both outside and inside. The exterior walls appeared to have been power washed, and to her surprise and delight, empty gardening boxes hung from all ten windows. The interior looked as if it had been recently swept and dusted, and the two bathrooms were impeccably clean. She did a quick survey of every room, eyes widening at the amount of furnishings the home already had. The master bedroom held a queen size bed frame without a mattress, two Nightstands, and even a walk in wardrobe. Three other, smaller bedrooms decorated one half of the trailer, which must have belonged to her aunts and mother when they had lived here during their younger years. The living room was made up of a sturdy but soft couch, with a weathered TV stand sitting proudly across from it (without a TV, of course). Other than the basic kitchen and bathroom necessities, the rest of the trailer was hers to decorate.

Satisfied with her survey, Y/N breathed out heavily through her mouth. She hauled her many boxes into the middle of the living room, deciding finally to throw her clothes into her closet and worry about decorating later. After haphazardly hanging up and folding her clothes, the brunette decided to explore her new town. She shrugged on her weathered brown motorcycle jacket and grabbed her helmet, fitting it snugly onto her head before clipping the strap in place. She gently tugged her bike out of the trailer, swung a leg over it and started it up, getting reacquainted with the familiar cycle. She gripped the handles tightly, then hit the gas and sped off into the heart of the city.

After driving on the winding road for a while, she spotted a bright neon sign in the distance, advertising some kind of diner called Pop’s Chock’lit Shoppe. She pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine, slinging the strap of her helmet around her wrist. She smiled amusedly at the number of other bikes parked next to hers, the thrill of motorcycle racing returning to her veins as she looked over the sleek cycles. Her stomach interrupted her musings with a growl, reminding her of the reason she had stopped in the first place. The mouth-watering scent of fried food invaded all of her senses as she stepped over the threshold of the diner. A small bell rang gently above her head, alerting the people inside of her presence. A stout, portly man, who she assumed was Pop, stood behind the counter and sent her a small genuine smile.

“Hey there, I’m Pop Tate. Anything I can get for you, dear?” he asked, his voice gravelly but kind. Y/N smiled gently back and surveyed the menu. “A burger and fries with a strawberry shake, please.” she said finally, her stomach rumbling in agreement. Pop nodded and turned into the kitchen, informing them of her order as she took a seat on one of the barstools.

While she waited patiently for her food, the young woman scrolled through her social media and texted both Sienna and her mother, telling them that she had arrived safe and sound. While her calloused fingers slid aimlessly across the screen of her phone, she heard the tinny sound of the door’s bell and felt a presence walk up beside her.

“Hey Pop, I'm here for the usual pickup,” said the person, taking a seat beside her.

She heard a noise of affirmation come from Pop Tate, and glanced up at her new neighbor. She had to crane her neck to get a full view of the boy who towered over her, even as they both sat. He had smooth, dark hair, a single curl rebelliously hanging in front of his forehead. An angry-looking snake tattoo was inked into the soft skin of his neck, the image matching the emblem on his worn leather jacket. Hooded chocolate brown eyes stared back at her, a smirk playing softly at the corners of his full lips.

“Like something you see, princess?” He said playfully, his smirk now full blown and wide, the corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement.

A pale pink tint filled Y/N’s cheeks, but she didn't break eye contact. A smirk of her own found its way onto her painted red lips.

“Maybe, Skyscraper. But, alas, a tall drink of water seems to have blocked my view. Not that I'm complaining,” She winked and he let out a small chuckle, a smooth, deep sound that shook Y/N’s very core. Pop Tate appeared suddenly, and slid Y/N’s order over to her before handing the boy a few brown paper bags.

“The usual for you and your boys, Sweet Pea.” Pop quirked an eyebrow at him. “Making new friends?”

The boy, whose name was apparently Sweet Pea, smiled again.

“Maybe. But I do think I'll eat here, this time.” He glanced over at Y/N, that smirk still ghosting on his lips. “The boys can wait.”

It was Y/N’s turn to laugh, before she turned her attention to her food. “You won't get a word out of me until I've eaten, Beanstalk. I came here for a cheeseburger and I'm going to eat my fucking cheeseburger.”

Sweet Pea raised an eyebrow and pulled out his own cheeseburger from the bag. “For you, princess, I’d wait an eternity.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe I put off posting this for almost a year? Yikes. Sorry guys, but here it is (finally)

After finishing their food, the two teens fell into a comfortable round of banter. Y/N learned that, while Sweet Pea was flirty, he was surprisingly respectful. He never crossed any boundaries, and backed off immediately if she looked like she was uncomfortable. As they spoke, she finally asked the question she had been dying to ask since she drove through the trailer park.

“Okay Skyscraper, it’s my turn to ask a question.” She reached out and traced her finger across the smooth leather of his jacket sleeve. “What does that snake on your jacket represent?”

He raised an eyebrow and leaned into the palm of his hand. “Guess you’re not from around here, princess.” Y/N snorted in confirmation. “I just took you for a cute northsider I’ve never met.” He winked. 

The girl tilted her head confusedly. Northsider? “I’m going to pretend I know what the hell being a “northsider” means,” she said, sipping at her milkshake before licking the rest off of her lips. “And no, Sweet Pea, I’m not from here. I’m a born and raised Brooklyn Bitch.” Sweet Pea laughed at that.

“Northsider just means that you live on the North side of the town,” he explained. “If you came down from Brooklyn, you must have seen it. The picture-perfect, white picket fence area of this shithole?”

The brunette nodded, remembering her entrance into the town. “If there’s a Northside, does that mean there’s a Southside?”

Sweet Pea let out an affirming grunt. “That’s where I’m from,” he pointed to the snake on his jacket. “And that’s where the Serpents are from.” 

Sensing Y/N’s heightened confusion, he began explaining the “Southside Serpents” gang to the girl. He told her about the Serpent Laws, initiation, and finally, the place where most Serpents lived: the one and only Sunnyside Trailer Park. Y/N’s ears perked up at the mention of her new home, and she cut off Sweet Pea mid-sentence, excited to talk about it.

“I just moved there!” she exclaimed, becoming even more giddy when she noticed Sweet Pea’s eyes widening. He sputtered slightly, struggling to find the right words.

“But there hasn’t been an empty trailer in years,” he said, “Unless…” Sweet Pea’s eyes grew ever wider and he muttered a quick “Holy Shit…”. 

Y/N was about to ask what was wrong when she was interrupted by Sweet Pea’s phone ringing. Sweet Pea cursed again and answered the call, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as his eyes scrunched shut.

“What do you want, Fangs?”

Whatever the person on the other side of the line said, it made Sweet Pea swear wildly and glance at the bag Pop had given him when he first arrived. He ended the call and turned to Y/N.

He sighed. “I need to get this food to my friends. They’re chilling at the quarry and are too damn lazy to come get it themselves.” She laughed and something glinted in Sweet Pea’s eyes. “Come with me?” he asked, almost nervously. “I’m sure you’ll get along with everyone, and might as well get to know them before you start school, right?”

“Sure, Sweet Pea.” she laughed. “But I’m driving myself, I’ll just follow you.”

The grin that split his face was contagious, and Y/N found herself grinning back as the two called a goodbye to Pop over their shoulders and raced off on their bikes. The sun just starting to set as they sped off to the quarry. Y/N kept pace with Sweet Pea easily, smirking as they both pushed the boundaries of the speed limit. 

As the quarry came into view, the teens slowed and hopped off their bikes, depositing the cycles among the many that already littered the parking area. Sweet Pea gestured for Y/N to follow him, and led her to a large circle of black leather jackets. Serpents swarmed around the place, whether they were talking while sitting in camping chairs and hand-carved wooden stumps, or standing around burn bins joking with each other. The air was light, the mood almost happy. Y/N felt her smile growing wider as Sweet Pea led her towards a group of teenagers sitting in a circle and laughing. They were soon spotted, and one of the boys let out a whoop and bounded over, slinging an arm around Sweet Pea’s shoulder and grabbing the paper bag from his hands. Sweet Pea grunted and shrugged the boys arm off, a smile worming its way onto his face. He took a seat, waving Y/N over to sit beside him. A girl with pink and brown hair smiled at her, the fiery redhead in her lap doing the same.

“Hey, Pea! Who’s this cutie you’ve dragged into our den?” The pink haired girl winked at Y/N and held out her hand for her to shake. “I’m Toni Topaz.”

“Y/N L/N.” She replied, grasping Toni’s hand firmly and shaking it. The boy who had grabbed the bag from Sweet Pea piped up, his words fairly garbled by the burger he had shoved in his mouth. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a muffled noise that sounded vaguely like English. The redhead in Toni’s lap snorted at his attempt at speech and translated. 

“That uncouth heathen is Fangs Fogarty. I’m the one and only Cheryl Blossom.” red lips parted into a wide smile and Y/N smiled back.

“Nice to meet you all.”


End file.
